vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wario
Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C ''' '''Name: Wario Origin: Mario Bros Gender: Male Age: '''In his 40´s '''Classification: '''Human '''Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, reactions and durability, Can create explosions by farting, Can create quakes with his ground pound, Can create shockwaves by punching the ground, Can clone himself, Several transformations, Can charge into his enemies, Power absorption (Most of his enemies end up giving him his forms) Attack Potency Moon Level (Stronger than Shake King), Higher as Wario Man Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class NJ Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Via power-scaling) Durability: Moon Level (Tanked this level of attack when Shake King blew up) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High, able to create inventions in a brief period of time Weaknesses: '''Greedy, Usually acts dumb '''Transformations: Arty wario that allow him to Make blocks and hearts Ball o' String Wario that allow him to bounce of walls, no control, defeat all enemies, break blocks Bouncy Wario that allow him to spring to new heights Captain Wario that allow him to row through water in a inner tube, or even go completely underwater in a submarine and shoot torpedoes Cosmic Wario that allow him to attacks with an laser-pistol and jump higher Crazy Wario that allow him to protect himself with his burping power and belching at baddies to defeat them Dragon Wario that allow him to breathe fire, swim in lava and can have blue fire Eagle Wario that allow him to fly over short distance Electric Wario that allow him to fall straight to the ground, bounce a bit and kill any enemies touching him Fat Wario that allow him to destroy enemies and certain blocks by simply bouncing them off his stomach Flaming Wario that allow him to become a living Fireball Flat Wario that allow him to glide smoothly in the air to reach places previously unattainable, and slip through tiny cracks in walls Frozen Wario that allow him to be sent skimming backwards, until he hits a wall and slide along spikes and other nasty obstacles Genius Wario that allow him to see invisible doors, blocks, platforms, etc. and use a boxing-glove on an Ultra Hand Invisible Wario that allow him to become invisible Jet Wario that allow him to flight and glides down slowly King Dragon Wario that allow him to fly very far and shoot a flame projectile Metal Wario that allow him to walk on Lava and Freezing Water Puffy Wario that allow him to slowly float upward Sea Dragon Wario that allow him to shoot fire in a sort of cloud right in front of him Snowman Wario that allow him defeat enemies on by touching them, break blocks on slopes Sparky Wario that allow him to bring a small amount of light into a pitch-black room, power up electric machines and attack enemies with his electric powers Thief Wario that allow him to dash at high-speeds, jump higher and attack creatures directly Vampire Wario that allow him to defeat any enemy on touch and go to Vampire Bat form that can make him fly Wicked Wario that allow him to fly Zombie Wario that allow him to be impervious to all enemy damage, defeat almost all enemies on touch and fall through thin floors Other Notable Victories: Captain America (Marvel Comics) Edward Cullen (Twilight) (Wario can solo the verse) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Nintendo Category:WarioWare Inc. Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Tier 5